ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10:Justice League Arc 3: Chapter 1
This page is for chapter 1 of Arc 3 of Ben 10:Justice League. Story Last time on Ben 10:Justice League Ben and Kara teleported back to the Kent home. Ben decided it was time to ask. "Hey Kara." said Ben. "Yeah,Ben" said Kara. "I seen new restaurant in Star City which has just opened up, do you wanna go?" asked Ben. Kara couldn't believe it, Ben was right now asking her out. "Kara?" said Ben. Kara didn't realise it but she had just been standing there, blushing. "Yeah, of course, Ben! How about Saturday?" asked Kara. "Okay!" said Ben. Ben grabbed Kara's arm and then grabbed her into a deep kiss. Ben then transformed into Jetray and said, "See you, Saturday." He then flew off leaving a super happy Kara.' '''Smallvile Kara rushed into the Kent house, a massive smile on her face. She ran upstairs, as quick as she could. When she opened, she nearly broke it in happiness. Kara grabbed her phone off the table and phoned her best friend, Barbara Gordon, also known as Batgirl. Kara:"Hey Babs!" Barbara: "Hey Kara, you sound very happy today!" Kara: "Yeah, I am going out with Ben on Saturday!" Barbara: "On a date?" Kara: "Yes! He even kissed me on the lips!" Barbara:"Sounds amazing! Well anyway, I have to get going, Jason wants to go patrolling. Bye, Kara!" Kara:"Bye!" Kara just sat on her bed. "I can't wait for Saturday!" thought Kara. Ben's Home,Central City Ben arrived home, a massive smile on his face. He had finally worked up the courage to ask Kara out. "Hello,Ben." said a mysterious voice. Ben turned around to see Superman, sitting down looking at him. "Hey Clark!" said Ben. "I heard you asked Kara out. I did warn you not to do anything, but I can see that she really likes you." said Superman. Ben felt like he wanted to curl up into a ball and just hide. "But, Ben, if you hurt or break my cousin's heart, I will find you. Well anyway, I have to get going, Bizzaro is attacking." said Superman as he flew off. Ben sat down on a chair. "I can't wait for Saturday!" thought Ben. Saturday Ben was outside the new restaurant, waiting for Kara to show up. Ben looked down at his watch, 5:00. Ben turned around and then he saw Kara coming towards him. Kara was wearing a blue dress and a black jacket. She had her hair falling down her back perfectly. She also had a black hand bag. "Hey Kara!" said Ben. "Shall we?" asked Kara as she took his hand and they walked off into the restaurant. They had some good food but they enjoyed each others company more. They just holded hands and gave each other a kiss once in a while. After the meal, they decided to go on a walk. After a while, they stopped at a bench and sat the down. Kara put her head onto Ben's shoulder while Ben put his arm around her shoulders. "I love you." said Kara, giving him a kiss on the lips. "I love you too." said Ben, giving her a kiss on the lips. After a while, it started getting cold and they decided to go home. As they reached Kara's house, Ben and his girlfriend went into a deep kiss. "Bye Kara." said Ben. "Bye, Ben." said Kara. Notes Okay, the return to Ben 10:Justice League. Ben and Kara are now an offical couple. No aliens or action in this chapter, I know, it is just meant to be a simple date. Next chapter, new members join the Justice League and the League fight a incredible Villain. Category:Episodes